Digital filters are commonly implemented by time division multiplexed sections in which each section is essentially identical in function. In such applications, it is advantageous to make the control of the filter parameters independent between the sections. In time division multiplexing applications, significant savings in circuitry can be realized by using modulo arithmetic to implement the addressing requirements of the sections. Circular buffers or queues are commonly used to implement a predetermined section of a filter. Modulo arithmetic may be used with circular buffers to implement addresses for other sections of the filter. Therefore, a large number of addresses may be effected with substantial savings of circuitry as compared with linear addressing methods. As a result, control overhead is simplified. Others have commonly implemented modulo addressing in software for effecting a predetermined string of increments. Others have also chosen not to use modulo addressing and have implemented addressing with straight line coding or circuitry. A disadvantage with previous modulo addressing implementations is the requirement of multiple add cycles and the necessity for comparison registers to determine whether boundary values are exceeded.